Aurora
'''Queen Aurora '''is ruler of the Arctic fairies of the Fairies of Earth. She is shown to be gentle and kind. She's also one of the Major Fairies of Earth. She is featured in the Winx Club. Info Personality She is extremely loyal to Morgana, standing up to Nebula's over-commanding tone when Morgana would not. She is a no-nonsense kind of woman, very blunt and to the point. Although she is the Fairy of the North she does not have a cold nature and even though she was captured by the Wizards she is not resentful like Nebula, but is instead quite noble. Appearance Aurora has long wavy pale blond hair and blue eyes. She has very pale skin and purple lips as well. She wears a blue halter dress that ends at her thighs decorated with blue crystals, blue gloves and a pair of fur-lined boots. Over that, she wears a white and blue fur-lined cloak that reaches to the floor. Aurora is never seen with the hood down. Her wings come in three sections, all resembling like sharp shards of ice with blue crystals on them. In Winx Club Aurora's Frost Tower was first seen coming to the surface of the Earth either from higher atmosphere or from space. It could be that she usually remains in the upper parts of Earth's atmosphere or space or that she went in space temporarily while Diana was supposed to be taking part in the Great Fairy Revenge for Morgana. After The Winx convinced Diana, the Major Fairy of Nature, that not all humans were bad and she left Morgana's Great Fairy Revenge, Morgana contacted Aurora and asked her to help for her revenge against the humans and the Wizards of the Black Circle. Aurora then came to the surface of the Earth and ordered the spirits of ice under her command to turn the human world into a frozen desert, starting with the Northern Sea. Nebula went to meet the Winx and asked them to hand the Wizards, who were under Sibylla's protection, to Morgana, or else the whole planet would be covered by one big glacier. The Winx went to her Frost Tower to try convincing her to stop her revenge just like Diana but she proved to be more determined and loyal to Morgana. In the Frost Tower, the Winx had to battle ice monsters and Arctic Fairies but Roxy began to freeze because she did not have her Lovix. Morgana then arrived and placed The Winx and Roxy in an ice cage to protect Roxy from dying of cold and on Bloom's requests she decided to allow Bloom and Nebula to have a face-to-face duel, with the rules being that if Nebula won the Winx would hand the Wizards to the Earth fairies to face punishment but if Bloom won then the Earth Fairies would have to give the Wizards a fair trial. Bloom won despite Nebula using many disloyal attacks. But Nebula would not stop and in her madness to defeat Bloom started to damage Aurora's frost Tower. The Fairy of the North then froze Nebula to stop her and sided with Morgana, who had agreed to give the Wizards a fair trial. It is assumed that she, as well as all the other Major Fairies, remained loyal to Morgana when Nebula overthrew her as Aurora and her Arctic Fairies were not seen in the Omega Dimension at the end of the Season. She appeared again in the last episode of the fourth season, after the Wizards' final defeat in the Omega Dimension, when the Earth Fairies liberated their magic throughout the world and it is assumed that she is helping the present Fairy Queen, Nebula, to restore the belief of Earth's people in magic and to make the world a better place. Major Battles * Aurora, Arctic Fairies, Abbey Bominable, Sora, and Riku vs. Pete, and Snow Creep * Major Fairies, Sora, and Naminé vs. Dream Catcher and Lord Darkar * Aurora and Cyan Sung-Sun vs. Hogback and Satori On Sora's Team When she and the other Major Fairies revieved Gems, she became loyal to Abbey Bominable, Sora, and Riku after they rescued her and the Arctic Fairies from Pete and the Heartless when Maleficent tried to take over all the castles of the Major Fairies. She even became one of the top leaders and tells the team that they could visit anytime they want. Category:Fairies Category:Heroines Category:Winx Club characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:Elemental characters Category:Flying heroes Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sora's Team Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Fighters Category:Royalty Category:Flying characters Category:Teleporters Category:Adults Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Heartful (class) Yo-Kai Category:Summons Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Italian characters Category:European characters